Grab handles have become a standard feature of passenger vehicles. They are provided in vehicles to assist occupants as they enter and exit a vehicle, as well as to maintain their seated position when driving over rough terrain. A wide variety of grab handle designs are available, but most are attached to the vehicle roof structure, often through the headliner. Grab handle assemblies typically include a handle and multiple brackets and backing members. Some grab handles are provided with additional features, such as a garment or a coat hook.
It is further known to provide overhead lighting in passenger vehicles, the most common being the well known dome lamp. Sources of light, sometimes referred to as map lamps or courtesy lighting, are located in various convenient locations in the overhead area of the vehicle. These lights maybe be independently mounted to the headliner or the roof structure, or may be incorporated into other overhead devices, such as overhead consoles. Further, lighting has heretofore been provided in the handle portion of a grab handle assembly, as well as in the trim bezel of a grab handle assembly.